1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for applying sealing tape to a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a segment of sealing tape to a container, such as a carton, so as to leave a pull-tab on at least one end of the segment of sealing tape.
2. Prior Art
In the past, sealing tape has been applied to cardboard cartons so as to leave a pull-tab portion at an end of the tape which may be easily grasped so as to tear the tape from the article. It is known, for example, that a segment of pressure-sensitive sealing tape has been applied to secure flaps at the ends of cartons and that the end portions of the tape segment have been manually folded back on themselves before pressing such ends of the tape against the adjacent side panels of the carton. The folded end portions, which of course will not adhere to the carton, form pull-tabs.
It will be appreciated that to minimize labor costs and increase productivity, it would be desirable to employ an apparatus for applying tape to a container which would form pull-tabs at the ends of the taps so that an operator is not required to manually fold back the ends of the tape.